


idle

by lcrdbyron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Debauchery, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcrdbyron/pseuds/lcrdbyron
Summary: you push back onto blaise’s cock until you’re dizzy with the pleasure and subconsciously keening for him, and all the while draco watches you. him and zabini are having an idle conversation as you’re repeatedly impaled, though you couldn’t say what about when your brain is this cloudy.orthe one where blaise lazily fucks his toy and draco watches and then participates





	idle

**Author's Note:**

> didn't proofread hope there's no typos lmfao +++ i usually dont write x reader stories but this was really fun so i hope you like it

you push back onto blaise’s cock until you’re dizzy with the pleasure and subconsciously keening for him, and all the while draco watches you. him and zabini are having an idle conversation as you’re repeatedly impaled, though you couldn’t say what about when your brain is this cloudy. 

 

“look at this little whore, malfoy,” is what brings you out of your hazy thoughts, whimpering softly. 

 

“i should get myself one like that,” draco responds languidly. his sharp eyes scan your torso, which blaise is thoroughly bending in half. 

 

“i’d offer to share, but i think i might get too jealous.”

 

you whimper again at that, clenching around blaise. in response, he yanks you up by your hair, earning a cry of blissful pain, and slaps your face for making noise out of turn, whispering a threat about shutting up when guests are around before shoving you back down into the mattress. 

 

“maybe i’d let you have her mouth. she’s gotten good at sucking cock lately,” zabini says after a moment, his hips snapping against your ass as a reward. 

 

“would you like that, whore? do you want malfoy’s cock in your little mouth?” 

 

you nod as best as you can and continue to slide yourself back and forth on his length, shuddering as your hair falls in your face and sticks to your forehead. blaise chuckles. 

 

“you can have her mouth, but this hole is all mine,” he continues. zabini then presses two fingers alongside his cock inside of you, emphasizing to malfoy what’s his. you do your very best to not make a sound until he gives you permission to, and in doing this, fat, wet tears roll down your cheeks as you bite your tongue and fuck back harder. 

 

“you’re a lucky man, blaise,” draco says, and for the first time, you look over to the sight of him lazily stroking himself through his dark slacks, tongue caught in between his teeth. his piercing eyes meet your desperate ones and blaise forces you to slow down to make sure you last a torturing amount of time more.

 

draco and blaise again enter lazy conversation, with occasional encouragement on blaise’s side, telling malfoy to jerk himself to the sight of you two, which he does. 

 

eventually zabini lays over your back and whispers to you that you have permission to make noises now, which you breathe a breathy sigh of relief at. when you bottom out against him next, you moan quietly as you feel your inside walls flutter, and zabini laughs.

 

“pathetic, isn’t it?” he says. you’d think he was thoroughly uninterested in sex right now if he hadn’t been consistently hard inside of you for a half hour now.

 

“but intriguing. worth the time, i’d say,” draco observes lightly, “i think it’s cute,” he drawls out.

 

you feel the drool run down your chin. blaise was right. you pushing back onto him as desperately as he’ll permit while he just knelt and allow you to get yourself off was likely a pitiful sight for anyone. 

 

on another note, draco’s cock was leaking furiously by now, though he didn’t seem to be particularly gone. his face remained intact, cool and calm with the occasional sigh or gnaw to his lower lip, but other than that, the malfoy was collected. his hips didn’t even thrust up to meet his warm fist, but instead his hand worked slowly and expertly, a show that was currently contributing to your increasingly sloppy wetness. 

 

you momentarily consider reaching down beneath yourself to circle your clit, then remember blaise’s firm instructions. he didn’t like when you came from anything but his cock. sometimes it would take hours, on the days where he felt like only teasing you with the head, dipping in and out of you occasionally when he got bored, but nothing more, sometimes it lasted minutes, when blaise was stressed or thought you’d been a bad girl, him rawing you so hard and fast you would walk with a limp for days.

 

days like today were your favorite. the days when blaise was lazy and languid, the days when he let you do all the work to please him and yourself. he barely moved, you just slid up and down him. 

 

but as long as the reason for your orgasm was solely his cock, he was fine with it. his rule was never truly difficult to follow, blaise was well endowed and you loved the feeling of being filled.

 

out of your head once again, you wail a mixture between ‘zabini’ and ‘please’ and blaise rolls his eyes, yanking you up by your hair again so that your back is flush to his chest, covering your throat with a large, dark hand that was prone to choking you. he finally thrusts into you a few times and growl in your ear, and you watch draco malfoy tip his head back, the hand fisting his cock growing erratic. you think at least one person in the room is going to cum but much to your dismay, zabini lets go of you again and draco’s hand slows.

 

you cry against the sheets, with feeling this time. blaise’s mouth splits into a grin again and he lets out a condescending laugh that always means he’s really enjoying himself at your expense. draco grins back, and you feel like you may never be permitted to orgasm at this rate.

 

“draco, you really should have a go at her mouth,” blaise says to him, “order her to suck and she won’t be able to disappoint.”

 

you eagerly look the at the pale, blonde man as he runs a slow tongue over his teeth, then stands. he kneels in front of you, glancing at zabini who nods. draco gets a grip on your jaw and forces you to make eye contact with him, then opens his mouth to speak.

 

“you’ll suck me, and you’ll do your very best,” he all but whispers, “do you understand?”

 

you utter a meek “yes, sir,” in response and he looks more than pleased. him and blaise converse about you while draco wends a hand into your hair, preventing your eager mouth from taking him in. malfoy strokes himself a few more times before rubbing the tip of his cock against your lips, smearing his pre-cum like it’s lip gloss. you lick it off and he seems amused.

 

“she’ll be so good for you. it’s all my teaching of course,” blaise croons, “i was the one who trained her throat to take it.”

 

draco smirks down at you and guides your head to envelope the red, swollen tip. you suckle on it and run your tongue through the salty slit, already earning a groan from the man above you.

 

“oh, come on, she’s ready,” blaise pipes up again, “really fuck her mouth, she’ll be okay.”

 

malfoy lets you milk the head for a moment more, then abruptly slides the rest of his length between your lips. you moan in surprise and draco shudders above you, his hand tightening against your scalp. 

 

between the cock in your mouth and the cock in your pussy, cries and whines are all you can utter. 

 

after a moment you choke and draco loves that, your throat constricting around him. you try to pull off, but blaise tells draco not to let you and you feel the tears threatening to spill over your lashes once more. malfoy groans as you struggle to swallow around him and blink back the tears.

 

blaise’s less than comforting voice comes from behind you, and you think you’d be annoyed if you weren’t feeling so completely debauched.

 

“breathe through your nose. deep breaths. there, you can do it.”

 

malfoy thrusts your chin upwards so that he can see you with your mouth full, thrusting harder even though you feel yourself going light headed.

 

“you like choking on my cock, don’t you?” draco says encouragingly, and your eyes roll back into your head. you groan around him and nod, wails of pleasure rising up in your throat. 

 

after what seems like the longest time in the world, blaise finally reciprocates, fucking back into you with such immediate fervor that the cry that rises up in your throat is enough to make draco cum, which he does after pulling himself from your lips. thick stripes of it cover your face, hair, and shoulders, but most of it lands in your mouth. 

 

draco strokes your cheek as your vision that’s not marred from wads of his cum goes black in front of you, the pleasure from zabini’s cock inside of you beginning to intensify rapidly. 

 

“b-blaise, i’m-” he gives a particularly hard thrust and even you don’t know what you’re blabbering, “please, help me- can i-”

 

“yes, you may-” he hisses, and you know by the rhythm of his thrusts that he’s close too, confirmed as he digs his nails into your hips. 

 

with that you’re gone, and it’s like your hips are moving of their own accord the last few times before you cum around blaise’s cock, tightening wildly and whimpering through the feeling of intensity. 

 

zabini short after spills his own cum inside of you with a low growl, nearly drawing blood with his animalistic grip on you. draco’s still combing a hand through your hair, stringy with his own seed. he whispers words of affirmation as you ride out your pleasure.

 

when blaise pulls out of you, you can feel the hot cum leak out of your hole, beginning to slowly drip down the insides of your thighs. you collapse and try to pay attention to the conversation zabini and malfoy are having, but it’s all white noise.

 

blaise reaches down one last time and uses two fingers to smear the cum like butter and stuff some of it back inside of you, hoping you’ll wake up later with the surprise of it still leaking out. draco kisses your forehead and blaise kisses your mouth, sloppy and rough, patting your cheek and then leaving you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :) leave comments if u enjoyed


End file.
